Live, Love Life
by brookee96
Summary: Bella and Emmett Swan move back to Forks. They meet the Cullens. What happens? Read and find out! :D This is a Bella/Jasper story!


**So, I got on my old account. And I found this! I decided to put it on here, and see what you guys thought. If you like it, I'll finish it. If not, then I probably won't.**

**_Summary; Bella and Emmett are brother and sister. They move back to Forks. Explains why at the beginning of the story! They meet the Cullens. This is an all human story, unless I decide to change that in following chapters! Everything else is in the story, I think?_**

**I hope you like it. (:_  
_**

**

* * *

**

'What to wear..?' I asked myself. It was my first day at Forks High and I was nervous..

My name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. I'm 16, just got my license. I moved to Forks to live with my dad, Charlie. I have an older brother, Emmett, he's 17. Our mom kicked me out..and Emmett had to come with his 'baby' sister. I used to be a good girl..never got in trouble, always behaved. Then my mom married Phil. I hate him. He thinks he's my dad, that he owns me. I was NOT going to stand for that. I guess Phil got sick of it and told my mom he didn't want to deal with me anymore, and of course she listened to him. She always chose him over Emmett and me.

I guess that covers the basics. Now I should probably get Emmett up, so I walked down the hall to his bedroom and opened the door. He was still sound asleep, and he sleeps like the dead.

"EMMETT!" I yelled at I jumped on him. "Time to get up!" He didn't even move. I kicked him, not to hard though. But he groaned and rolled over. "Don't make me get my water bucket" I warned.

"You wouldn't.." he mumbled.

"Oh, you just watch me" And I jumped off the bed.

"OKAY! I'm up!" And he was up.

I smiled, and walked back toward my room.

I'd already taken a shower and fixed my makeup. Now I just have to pick my outfit out and do my hair.

I decided on a like pink Fox Racing shirt, ripped skinny jeans, a black zip up jacket, and my black and gray checkered converse. I then straightened my hair, and applied a small amount of makeup.

I went to check on Emmett when I was completely dressed. When I get to his door, I didn't bother to knock, I just walked it. Heck, he's my brother! I've seen it before!

"Bella! I could have been naked!" But of course, he wasn't. He was just sitting on his bed, tying his shoes. He had on a cookie monster shirt and regular jeans that weren't too tight or too loose.

When he was done tying his shoes we went downstairs to get some breakfast. The most important meal of the day!

"Here's a note from Charlie" I said, grabbing the piece of paper off the counter.

_**Left for work. There's cereal in the cabinet beside the fridge. Have a good first day. **_

_**There's money in a jar in the cabinet, take some for lunch. **_

_**Love, Dad.**_

"FOOD!" Emmett said, and started digging in the cabinet. Emmett's huge, but not fat. He's about 6'3. And takes his food very seriously. Me? I weigh about 110 and I'm 5'4. I just took an apple and a bottle of water. I added a little packet of flavoring stuff, Kiwi Strawberry. Yum!

"Can I drive?" I asked. I love to drive. Emmett and I share a truck. A badass truck, I might add. It's so big, and like brand new! It's amazing.

"No" was his reply. Emmett always drove, so it was so not fair!

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because, I'm driving" He grabbed the keys and headed for the door.

"Blah!" I said and grabbed my backpack.

I climbed into our monster of a truck and buckled up. The drive to school didn't take more than 5 minutes.

"Oh, isn't it big?" I asked with sarcasm and smiled at him. The school probably didn't have over 500 hundred students. There was that many in my whole grade back home. Oh yeah, I'm a sophomore and Emmett's a junior.

We got out of the truck, and people starred. It was one of the newest cars in the whole parking lot. Oh well, I liked the attention. We were also pretty attractive, Emmett and I. They were probably checking us out. Emmett would kill anyone that touched his 'baby' sister.

Charlie had already got us everything we needed for today, so we didn't have to go to the front office or anything.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay? Text me if you need anything," Emmett said as he hugged me, and walked in the other direction. "Oh, and behave!"

"Psh, like always!" I laughed and headed to my first class. Guys were starring, like they wanted to jump me. You could say I had curves in all the right places. Girls were starring with jealousy, I guess I had already made some enemies? I didn't care, though.

I smiled to myself, and walked into the classroom. I handed my note to the teacher, and took a seat in the back of the room by a giant window.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me if I should keep going! **

**Tell me what you think. Good and bad things. Just be nice! :D**

**Please, && thank youu!  
**


End file.
